rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Thrag Bloodtusk
''' '''Thrag Bloodtusk, esteemed warrior of the Shattered Hand is a wisened orc with a heavy knowledge of unarmed combat, and one-handed weapons. He wields a vicious blade on his right stub, and his left hand typically carries a heavy curved blade, which he has wielded since early days in the service of Kargath's Clan. History Thrag was born into a clan which he had long forgotten, only to wake up on his day of the coming of his age to Ogres tearing at the walls of his hut. He witnessed his family's demise, his own brother Gar abandoning him to escape on his own with the family heirlooms. The child put up a heavy fight against the ogres, only to fail miserably, blinded by the tears in his eyes. He managed to slay a single ogre before being deemed worthy of the arena in which he fought for his life. But when the day came the aspiring champion Kargath was to fight his hundredth foe, he realized that they were all doomed. Thrag followed the champion in the removal of his own right hand, joining in the rebellion to escape. In the years following, Thrag became a well known warrior amongst the Shattered Hand, especially when he overcame the brutal giant Gar had become, wielding nothing but his own bladed hand. He fought bravely in the wars that his clan took part in, leaving in a detachment to join Blackhand's campaign on the alien world of Azeroth. Only realizing that his third home was now destroyed; The Shattered Hand were now redskinned beasts; Thrag left to fight once more on Azeroth with his kin. He actively took part in the siege of Stormwind under the leadership of Calgraz, and continued to fight proudly for the Horde for many years. Having grown wiser with time, Thrag upgraded his ruined blade during the aftermath of the second Alliance and Horde campaigns in Outland ended with victory against The Betrayer, equipping it with the blackened steel of the Fel Horde. He never recovered from the wounds in Outland, only fighting briefly in Northrend to aid the Horde in Dragonblight, before returning and retiring indefinitely. The Cataclysm was a slow and tiring experience. His home in Durotar destroyed by the floods, and his friends slain by Quilboar interlopers, Thrag left Kalimdor to search for new pastures with the aid of the troll Zujani, a warrior of the Darkspear who had escaped Durotar with Thrag. They first landed in Stranglethorn, and took part in an event held by horde forces in the Gurubashi Arena, a tag-team that fought many foes to the death. Thrag sustained heavy injuries against a large ogre warrior named Druk, who was later slain by Zujani when Thrag gave up the fight. Realizing his age had caught up with him, Thrag retired once more to a lowly traveller, and parted ways with Zujani indefinitely, only to be called back to action by Horde forces moving out to Pandaria. Having been a previous ally of Garrosh's Kor'kron, and referred by an esteemed warrior of the Kor'kron; Kraggar, Thrag was given into the forces that landed in Jade Forest, detaching with a small group under his command. He lost his squad to the forces of the Alliance that were swarming the forest's heart, and went into hiding once more. Having returned to Orgrimmar, disguised as an elderly patron, Thrag realized what the Kor'kron were doing and managed to sneak out of the city unnoticed. Thrag has last been sighted in Durotar once more, riding a raider's wolf to Sen'jin village, heavily wounded. Personality and Traits Thrag is wise, witty and overly sarcastic. The orc has a distinct hatred of Ogres, and spits in their direction no matter the circumstance. He has a strong sense of direction, and can always find his way out of a tight situation, whether it's being surrounded by Felhounds or being lost in a dense jungle. As a member of the Shattered Hand, and an experienced fighter, Thrag is almost unmatched in combat with only his ripper-hand and a fist, agile even for his old age. At one time, Thrag briefly considered taking up the path of a Monk after meeting the pandaren Ao Kuang, but refused. He knew it wasn't right for him. He always seems to be in a rush, always aching to reach the next destination. His personal experiences have told him that time is of the essence, even when everything is okay. Whilst his age is a hindrance, he continues to fight well. Right hand Thrag's right hand was removed during the last night he and the later Shattered Hand Clan rebelled against the brutal ogre captors. He has gone through several hands, from a large axe-blade to a gigantic hook, from a curved blade of titanium to a hammer of stone. Category:Orc Category:Back story Category:Shattered Hand Category:Krosh'narok